First Snow
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Annabelle and her parents decide to show a trigger-happy Weapon's specialist how to have fun during the first snowfall of the year.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Transformers.

_Annabelle Lennox; Age 3_

Annabelle giggled loudly as she made her way down to the old family garage that served as their guardian's shelter. The fresh snow crunched ever so slightly under her pink fuzzy boots as she walked into the back. Once she reached the door she opened the big garage door by herself, trotting over to Ironhide's sleeping form -or at least she thought he was sleeping-

Laying her pink mittens upon his front bumper, she tried shaking him, her mittens were a little wet from the snow she had picked up, causing her mittens to slide against his bumper; she didn't care. The one thing she had in mind was getting him up.

"Ironhide!" She giggled, her bright blue eyes gleaming with delight. "Wake up! Ironhide! Wake up!"

Ironhide grunted, slowly being pulled out of stasis. He was ready to pull out his cannons on the poor fool who woke him up, his thought immediately diminished the second his censors indicated that it was Annabelle Lennox who had woken him from his slumber.

He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in his spark as he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, her smile making the dimples in her cheeks stand out, her pink rosy cheeks bringing them out more.

"What is it Annabelle?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned. Annabelle giggled yet again. She pointed to the opened door.

"Look!"

All Ironhide could see was frozen precipitation, floating down from the heavens. What was so special about that? All he knew about it was that it would melt as soon as it fell in contact with his exoskeleton, though the moisture would get into places that would indeed rust. He didn't need Hatchet giving him lectures about taking care of himself. Perhaps, there was something else he was to be looking at? "What is it that I am to be looking at young one?"

She stepped back turning around quickly, she still was pointing outside, "Snow!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What about it?"

"Come play, Ironhide! Come play!" The young girl started jumping up and down, giggling.

A mechanical whir, an equivalent to a human sigh was heard. "I don't know Annabelle..."

Before he could finish, he felt a painful twinge in his spark when he noticed, Annabelle's eyes glaze over, her bottom lip trembling. "Please, Ironhide?" Annabelle's voice sounded soft and sad.

Before Ironhide could even answer to figures emerged from the doorway. A playful smirk plastered on their red faces as they held a white ball in hand, the old grumpy mech deduced that it was a snowball. He watched them wearily as they slowly made their way over to him, shifting the ball from one hand to the next.

"Major Lenoox, what is this?" Ironhide had a weird feeling overtake his CPU as he looked at their faces. Major Lennox didn't answer as he raised his arm, throwing the ball right at Ironhide's windshield, which resulted in it splattering all over. He growled, turning on his wiper's, he wiped the white crud away. "What did I do?"

"For saying you can't go outside because you'll rust!" Sara replied, a smirk on her lips as well, following her husband, she too threw a snow ball at him, landing on his windshield. "Its snow, it's not going to kill you, Ironhide."

Ironhide was about to protest when Annabelle's tiny voice interrupted. "Please, Ironhide? With a cherry on top?"

Will was trying to suppress a snicker, "With a cherry on top, Ironhide?" He laughed when Ironhide began muttering something in Cybertronian.

Annabelle started banging her covered hands on his bumper. "Play, Ironhide! Play!" Ironhide fought down the frustrated groan, that wanted to escape past his vocal processor's.

"If you're too scared of going outside Ironhide, that's alright." Will glanced over at his wife, winking at her. She immediately chimed in. They were egging him on.

"Yeah, if you're too scared to get snow on you..."

"I'll have you know, I have blown Decepticons away without fear." He replied gruffly. Why should he be afraid of Earth's weather patterns? In a softer tone he spoke to Annabelle. "Stand back young one."

Annabelle stepped back without asking why. The sound of gears and metal grinding together could be heard as Ironhide transformed into his bipedal mode, looking down at the human family before him. His blue optics observing their amused faces. He sighed. "What is it you want?"

"We want you to play in the snow with us!" Annabelle excitedly replied, shifting from one foot to the other. "Make snow angels with us and, and then you can make a snowman with me!"

Ironhide couldn't help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Alright." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Good!" Will smirked, turning around both he and Sara ran out of the garage, scooping up the snow in their hands quickly making them into snowballs, once Ironhide was outside they started the assault.

Both snowball's landing square against his chest. Ironhide chuckled as he bent down, scooping up a huge handful of snow, Annabelle laughed at their parents shocked expressions as Ironhide dropped the load of snow on their heads. The couple climbed out just as Annabelle trotted quickly to her parents, giggling like crazy, a small snowball in hand. Sara leaned forward, holding her daughters shoulders gently she whispered into her ear. Pulling back Annabelle laughed as she turned she headed towards their guardian. Raising her hand with the snowball in it high above her head she threw it. It didn't go far but it hit him in the foot. "Ironhide! I got you! I got you!"

Ironhide smirked as an idea came to mind. Falling to the ground, his arms failing dramatically around as if a Decepticon had hit him dead on. No movement. No nothing. After a moment of silence from the Autobot Annabelle's smile faded as she cautiously embarked towards her guardian. "Ironhide?"

She walked to his head, poking the side of his face. "Ironhide?" She repeated again. No response. That was until she started to cry, did he react. Swiftly and gently he swooped her into one hand, making her laugh uncontrollably. Her parents were also laughing at the sight.

"I think I got you young one." Ironhide let out an amused chuckle, looking at the young child in his palm. Her bright blue eyes looking up at him. "So what are we going to do?"

She waved her small arms up and down as if she was trying to fly. "Snow angel! Snow angel!"

His optics dimmed slightly as he looked up snow angel. _'Easy enough'. _"Alright Annabelle. Snow Angel it is." He replied, setting her back down on the ground.

"Yay!" She clapped her covered hands together, Ironhide who was sitting moved away so that he could lay down and have enough room for Will, Sara and Annabelle to join in as well.

As soon as he did they joined him, laying in the snow, as snow landed on their faces. Annabelle thought it funny for she laughed, trying to blow the snow out of her face. That's when fun began, Annabelle started doing a Jumping Jack's motion in the snow, as well as her parents, Ironhide soon followed suit. Annabelle was the one who finished first, she stood up looking at her artwork in the snow. "Look! It pretty!" Annabelle pointed with one hand while the other fixed her matching pink hat.

"That is beautiful, sweetie!" Will exclaimed as he scooped her into his arms, twirling her around a couple of times.

"Again, again!" Will couldn't help but laugh as he twirled her around a couple of more times. "Yay!"

Her hat fell off just as they stopped. Sara walked over and picked up Annabelle's hat placing it on top of the little's head. "Don't want your ears to get cold, right Annie?"

The little girl shook her head, but instead shook her entire body. "No." She looked up at Ironhide. "Build snowman Ironhide!"

Ironhide chuckled at her statement, quickly searching the internet; he found what a "snowman" was and how to build one. "I might need a little bit of help young one."

"I help?"

Ironhide nodded his head. "Yes."

"Yay!" She ran over to him. Bringing his hand down, Annabelle eagerly climbed on, sitting in his palm.

"Annabelle, what size snowman shall we make?"

She scrunched her face in thought before answering. "Big!" She gestured with her arms wide.

"Big it is." Will and Sara smiled to themselves at the sight before them. They decided to head back inside.

Will turned around as he began walking backwards. "Hey, 'Hide. Sara and I are gonna get lunch ready."

Ironhide grunted in reply, nodding his head. "Alright."

Half an hour gone by and before they knew it lunch was ready. Sara peaked out the kitchen window. "Annie! Lunch."

"I don't wanna!" She yelled to her mother. "We not finished."

Sara stepped onto the porch crossing her arms. "Annabelle. You and Ironhide can finish the snowman later."

Annabelle stood up, stomping her foot. "I don't wanna! I wanna make snowman!"

Sara looked at Ironhide, holding a look that desperately asked him to help her. "Annabelle. If you don't eat something now it'll be longer before we can finish

Annabelle sighed heavily in defeat. "K." She walked reluctantly back to the house, her head down in disappointment. Once on the porch her mother wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder.

"You can come back outside and play with Ironhide after you have lunch. Okay?"

"Okay."

Half an hour later she was back outside, where her and Ironhide finished making the snowman. Before they knew it, it was time for young Annabelle to lie down for her afternoon nap. Once the little girl was inside, Ironhide sighed, closing his optics, he opened them back up quickly as he felt something hit him. Looking down, he saw Will smirking at him. "What was that for Major Lennox?"

Will sighed. "How many times have I asked you to call me Will at home?"

"Too many." Came his response.

"There you go. So please call me Will."

"Alright Ma- Will."

"There we go." Will bent down and picked up some more snow. "When Annabelle woke up this morning, she asked me if you ever saw snow. I said no. So in her little mind she asked Sara and I to help her get you out of that garage and to play with her. Letting you have fun in the first snow fall of the year. From what I could see...you had fun."

Ironhide crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, noticing another warm feeling engulfing his spark once more. "It was...tolerable."

Will chuckled lightly. "Just admit it you trigger-happy bot. You had fun and you know it."

"I did." Ironhide shook his head at the thought of a child's game entertaining him. "I did have fun."

Will grinned. "I knew it."


End file.
